Hoses are commonly attached to end fittings or couplings which serve as a connection point, for example, to a fluid supply in a case where the end fitting is an inlet or to a flow control device such as a nozzle where the end fitting is an outlet. Many different types of end fittings are known in the art, with the fittings being fixed to the hose or tube through a connection to one or more of the outer surface of the hose and inner surface of the hose. Regardless of the connection type, problems exist as the section of the hose adjacent to its connection to the end fitting can kink or collapse if the hose is moved transversely to the axial length of the coupling or hose thereby restricting flow through the hose and/or leading to premature mechanical failure. Additional problems include premature mechanical failure from loss of adhesion between the inner and outer layers of the hose, color change or stress whitening in the jacket area, and holes or tears in the outer jacket due to repeated bending during use of the hose.
Various devices have been proposed in order to alleviate the problems noted above and others, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,489,961; 5,143,409; 5,181,750; 5,286,068; 5,333,650; 5,816,622; 6,068,622; 7,357,424 and D356858; and U.S. Publication No. 2013/0113205.
In view of the above, the need still exists for an improved flexible hose assembly including a protective sleeve that allows the hose to have a degree of flex at a connection area to the end fitting while relieving strain in the immediate area.